Love and Chaos
by Fool-me-not
Summary: War is sparked by the kidnapping of Heaven's beloved princess. Confusion arises within Hell's castle. Deceit ensues at the most inconvenient circumstances. Lies and pure hatred will tear everyone apart. But no amount of darkness will tarnish the ignited flame between a kind-hearted Angel and a power-hungry Demon. MavisXZeref.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Are you okay? No one has ever asked him that... until this ignorant girl did. Just who is this girl?_

A young girl ran across the grassy field, enjoying the softness of the damp grass under her barefoot. She felt free and more alive as her dress fluttered with the soft breeze. The scent of the after shower wafted through the air and it helped calm her nerves.

"This is the life" she gently laid on the field of grasses and propped her arms behind her head for support. "Away from all those teachers and my father's never-ending lecture."

For hours, the girl relaxed and eventually fell asleep. The grass was too soft to leave any marks on her fair skin, making the ground a perfect mattress for her to rest. The breeze gently passed by her and the faint scent of the grass in the surrounding area caused her to relax even further. The quietness and calmness of her environment assured her that nothing is ever going to disturb her peaceful sleep.

Unknown to the girl, a pair of crimson eyes was watching her.

"Perfect."

A raven-haired boy emerged from behind the trees. He only went out for a walk but seeing the sleeping girl made his hands hunger for a kill. He would make sure he's going to leave this girl lifeless, without any trace of the killer. Or maybe he'd leave her corpse bloodied and unrecognizable on the soil stained with her very life source. Either way, he'd enjoy seeing life leave her body.

Fixing his cloak, he slowly walked towards the girl with his eyes growing brighter in anticipation. With every step he took, the grasses tuned black as they withered. Grasses meters away from him turned black as they now lay lifeless on the ground that once nurtured them.

The young boy was an epitome of death and he is going for his next kill.

The sleeping girl unconsciously sensed an unwelcome presence within the area. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up to look around her surroundings.

"Oh no" she gasped.

The once green and damp grasses turned black and dried up. The only area not affected was the patch of grass where she was laying down.

"Father would have to see this" she told herself as she stood up to ran and tell her father about what she just saw.

As soon as she stepped on the blackened grasses, a surge of energy pulsed through her veins.

"Wha-"

The young girl screamed as she was sent flying across the field. She hit the (thankfully) soft ground but she still earned a few scratches on her arm.

"Ow!" she yelped and tried to stand up.

She rubbed her arm soothingly until a glow of light appeared from her hands and erased the blemishes on her fair skin.

"That was interesting" a voice said without a hint of emotion.

The young girl looked to her side and saw a boy probably her age. He was wearing a black cloak and the rest of his clothes were also black. The dark color clashed with his pale skin but his blood-colored eyes stood out the most.

Seeing no harm, the girl smiled.

"Well, hello there!" she happily greeted.

The boy remained passive and emotionless, though he was a bit surprised that the girl was too… _stupid_ to see that it was him who caused the withering of the grasses in the field and the force that threw her off.

Upon seeing his expressionless look, the young girl was worried and asked, "Are you okay?"

That question echoed in the boy's mind. Are you okay? No one has ever asked him that... until this ignorant girl did. Just who is this girl? Could she possibly be...?

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he did not see the young girl slowly approaching him.

"You don't look sick" the girl stated as she looked at him with concern.

It was then that he realized that they were standing a mere foot apart.

"Maybe you do need to see a doctor" the girl continued acting concerned for this stranger.

The boy finally got to notice the features of the strange girl up close. She had light blonde hair that fell to her waist and a pair of green eyes. Her skin had more color compared to his but it was still fair and flawless. But what struck him the most were those two angel-like wings on her head. How come he only noticed those now? He knew what those pair of wings symbolizes.

"Hellooo?" the girl called out. "I'm still here, you know."

He looked at the girl in front of him. He should just kill her right now. After all, his first intention was to take her life away.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

The young girl smiled when he spoke.

"Mavis. My name's Mavis Vermilion, the princess of Angels" she proudly introduced.

The boy's eyes turned redder if that were even possible. This girl acting so friendly with him is the perfect target and the best thing was, she doesn't even know who he is.

"That's nice" he said.

The young girl was about to say something again when she noticed the black aura permeating from the boy.

"W-What are you..."

Mavis was cut off when the boy's aura became bigger. She backed off a few steps away as fear started gnawing through her. The boy stared at the frightened girl. In no time, the look on her face would be wiped out and so will her innocent soul. With a sigh, the boy released torrents of his dark magic. Waves of energy turned all the grasses to ashes and the stray trees were almost wiped out. Everything in that field died.

The boy knew that he was going to need this amount of magic if he wanted to kill the girl.

She was the Angel princess! Who knows what type of magical barrier her father made to protect her. Yet, he knew he was a lot more powerful. He proved himself a lot of times to those damned creatures already. He has killed thousands of their kind alone without any help from his pathetic army. And now, he was going to kill the Angels' beloved princess.

The surge of his dark magic stopped. He opened his eyes that he didn't realize were closed all this time. He looked at his surroundings. Every plant there had died. And if there were any small creature living beneath the ground, he was sure they had died along with the rest. He was the only living creature... or so he thought.

"What was that?" Mavis asked.

No! That can't happen!

The boy's eyes widened as soon as he saw the Angel princess standing just a few feet away from him, looking alright as if nothing ever happened. She barely received a scratch from his magic.

"Are you okay? You seemed shock" Mavis asked out of concern, then she noticed her dead surroundings. "D-Did y-you do this?"

The boy was too shocked to say anything. How did this happen? How did the girl not die? Sure, that wasn't his most powerful one yet but it was more than enough to turn the girl into ashes.

"How... How did you survive that?" he asked, almost out of breath.

Mavis propped her fingers beneath her chin and looked to be in deep thought. The young boy was impatient but was too curious to know about her answer. A few moments later, Mavis answered "Well, number one: my mentors back at the castle taught me how to ward off dark magic. Number two: a lot of people say I'm too powerful for my own good but I don't believe them."

It soon dawned on him. He remembered this witch saying something about a girl as powerful as him who would be the one to cause the downfall of the Demon King. At first, he shrugged it off, saying no one whether Angel or Demon could be as strong as him or even surpass him. But this stupid Angel proved him wrong.

"I think you are" he muttered unintentionally.

The Angel princess beamed at him. "Really? Thank you. But I think my father and my brother are a lot more powerful than me."

No, she was wrong. He'd seen both father and son's strength. They couldn't survive his magic. Not like this young girl.

Sounds of stomping and cries of "Princess" startled them both.

"Oh, it's Mr. General and his soldiers" Mavis whined as she folded her arms across her chest.

The young boy pulled his hood to cover his identity. He doesn't need that cursed general and his little army attacking him. It would unnecessarily consume his precious time and he didn't want to wage war as of the moment.

"Princess, where are you!" the general called.

"I'm over here!" Mavis yelled as she waved her hands to a group of men.

She turned back to the boy who looked like he was ready to leave.

"Are you going home now? You're welcome to have some tea if you want. But you need to control those powers of yours. It's very dangerous. You could have hurt yourself, you know" she said and pointed at him with her finger at her last sentence.

The boy merely shook his head. This girl doesn't know anything about the world she lives in. He believes she has never encountered a demon or even knows about them.

Mavis pouted when her offer got rejected. She was hoping to make some friends around her age. The only friend she ever had who was around her age stopped visiting her months ago.

"Some other time then." She would never admit it out loud but Mavis had just developed a small crush on the mysterious boy.

He remained silent and did not reply.

"Mavis!" the general's voice became louder, hinting that he was nearer.

"Coming!" the young princess called back and waved a goodbye to her new friend. "See you next time!"

She ran towards the fuming general and his small group of soldiers but realized that she forgot something.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name yet" she yelled but the boy was already gone.

Sighing, Mavis walked to the furious general. She braced herself for hours of scolding from her father and the council if they were ever present.

Standing kilometers away is the boy yielding the dark magic. He heard her. But he wasn't going to let her hear his answer. At least not yet.

"My name's Zeref, princess. Zeref, the Demon King."

And he left with a silent promise to let their fates meet again.

 **And here's the prologue.**

 **Please Heart, Follow, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Engagement

**Engagement**

 _This is for the best. She knew it was._

The sound of knocking on the door woke the princess from her sleep. She groggily opened her eyes and yawned. She felt exhausted from the hours of lessons yesterday. Her mentors on physical training were unforgiving. She certainly hasn't been expecting to face two of the most powerful-and frightening-women in Heaven on her first day of advanced lessons. She definitely missed the time when physical training was simply a game of tag with now Captain Natsu and his flying partner, Happy.

"Princess, breakfast is ready" the maid called from outside the door. "The king said he wants you to be there in about 20 minutes."

And then she left.

Mavis walked to her mirror. The glass made from the finest crystal was just cleaned yesterday and she could clearly see her reflection.

"I'm a mess" the princess gaped at her reflection.

She had dark circles around her eyes and her face was still sweaty since she forgot to wash last night. Her uncombed hair was strewn all over her face, sticking to the sweat on her skin.

In a flash, the princess prepared her own bath. It wouldn't hurt to be late for a few minutes. After all, it was her father who insisted that she train hard yesterday. And a princess couldn't possibly appear in front of the king looking like she has not learned proper hygiene.

As usual she kept her hair down after taking her time to brush the long, blonde strands. She wore her favorite loose dress, a simple pink dress with a small blue bow. Just as always, she left her feet bare since she hate having anything constricting her toes.

Mavis went downstairs, all dressed up and clean.

The dining hall was already filled with food. Her father and older brother were patiently waiting for her to arrive.

Putting on her best smile, Mavis greeted her family. "Good morning father. Good morning Laxus."

However, King Makarov wasn't amused.

"Child, sit down" he sternly commanded.

Mavis smiled nervously. She knew she was going to be scolded by her father for being almost an hour late. Taking a seat on the king's left side, Mavis stared down at the food served on the table.

"Explain why you're late" her father commanded.

"I felt tired from yesterday's training" Mavis honestly said. It is better to say the truth than suffer the consequences of lying, that's what she's been taught since she first lied when she was 10 years old. The consequences of her lie wasn't all that pretty.

Makarov sighed. "You are forgiven, child. Now, let's start our day by enjoying breakfast together."

Mavis and the king chatted happily. They talked about the latest news in the main town. The king even had some things to say when his daughter started bringing up the topic of cute bunnies from earth. The creatures just fascinated her and she asked for the largest bunny plushie on her birthday. Makarov shook his head at this but smiled at her nonetheless.

All throughout, Laxus stayed silent. Mavis noticed this and called her brother's attention.

"Laxus, are you alright?"

Laxus huffed in response. Mavis took this as a reply of not being okay.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

Her brother did not answer her question. Instead, he turned to their father.

"Don't you have something to say, Father?" he roughly said in a harsh tone that made Mavis flinch.

The king frowned as he looked at Laxus then at his daughter.

"Yes, I do have something to say" he said. "And it concerns you, Mavis."

Mavis was a bit surprised. "What is it about?"

"Do you remember the kingdom's law about the princess before she turns 18?" the king asked.

"Of course, I do" Mavis replied. "It is stated that before the princess' 18th birthday, she must have a suitor for a husband already. Why Father?"

King Makarov did not look at her. It only meant...

"Oh" Realization dawned on the princess. "But I'm only 16. I still have at least a year to find a suitable husband."

There was a moment of silence after that. The princess, who was happily eating and chatting with her father, lost her appetite as thoughts of getting married invaded her mind. She was too young! She wasn't even romantically interested in anyone. How could she possibly fall for someone enough to want to marry that person in a year?

She looked at her brother who was glaring at his food as he picked on the poor vegetable slices with his fork. At least her brother already had someone before turning 18. He and Mirajane, now a General to the 2nd District, have known each other for quite some time before Laxus started wooing her.

"Mavis" Laxus broke her from her thoughts. "Father has already found you a husband" he informed as he glared at their father.

Mavis's green eyes widened in shock. She was honestly not expecting that. Marriage had never entered her mind in the first place.

"Who?" her voice sounded weak.

Taking a deep breath, the king answered. "Captain Sting Eucliffe of the Royal Army."

A gasp escaped the princess' lips. She's seen the the captain of the main district's Squad 3 but she actually never got a close look of said captain. She was only able to see glimpses of him training his soldiers when she'd stare at the window as she gets bored from her classes.

Laxus, on the other hand, was boiling in rage.

"That darn bastard!" he yelled.

"Laxus! Keep your voice down and mind your language" the king scolded.

This did not deter the furious prince. In fact, it made his blood boil even more.

"I don't care about that right now! How could you do this, Father? That bastard is nothing but a heartless, selfish, good-for-nothin'..."

"Enough!" the king interrupted, smashing his fist on the table. " I believe in Captain Sting's ability as a suitor for Mavis."

Laxus almost cursed (which is unbefitting for an Angel of the Royal status but this is Laxus we're talking about). Damn it, Father. That Eucliffe is a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"And to formally introduce the general to Mavis, I have called the groom-to-be to join us and I believe that by this time, he'd already waiting outside" the king stated before waving a hand. "Captain Sting!"

The two soldiers guarding the enormous doors to the dining hall opened the doors for the captain. A blonde-haired man with a scar on his right eyebrow entered the dining hall. He was wearing his uniform, the dark blue color of his cloak signifying his high ranking. On his right hand, he held something which looked like a small box.

The shocked princess had to admit that he was good-looking. She had always heard of the captain's name and his victory in numerous battles but had never got the chance to see him up-close personally. Plus, he looks too young to be a captain.

"Good morning, my king. Prince Laxus" he greeted and stared at the gaping princess before smirking. "And to you, my dear princess."

Laxus itched to strangle the arrogant man for flirting with his sister.

That son of a bitch! They're not even married yet.

"Come sit, Captain" the king welcomed. "It would be a shame to invite you and not let you enjoy breakfast with us."

The proud captain smirked then took a seat beside the princess.

Such a pretty, little creature he thought, smiling at the blushing princess, and here I thought she was going to be an annoying, spoiled brat.

A maid entered and served the general his own platter. Sting began to take a serving of almost everything and ate.

"So, Captain, tell me. What do you plan to do for the wedding" the king inquired.

Mavis almost choked down on her food. Now that she had the energy to eat again, her father had to drop that question. It's too early to start the wedding plans. He's still a suitor for crying out loud.

The captain looked at the princess. She really was dainty and pretty as many had said. The perfect symbol of Heaven's goodness.

"I believe I have some friends who can help me in the wedding plans. I admit flowers and bows aren't my thing" he joked.

The king chuckled while his son frowned.

Mavis gave a small smile. At least he's got a sense of humour.

The two continued to talk about the wedding. Mavis awkwardly finished her food and tried to find a way to leave. She knew that after talking about wedding plans, they might talk about… future children.

Her brother, on the other hand, was burning in anger. He never liked the captain. He never even wanted Sting to become a captain of the Royal Army.

Why does Scarlet have to go? He thought. He had truly missed the scarlet-haired woman with a fiery attitude who once served as the captain. Too bad she got married already and was appointed as the new general of the 5th district.

"Ah, Mavis. You've finally finished your food" the king stared at his daughter. "I believe Captain Sting has something to say."

Mavis gulped. What else is there to say?

Just then, she felt a pair of hands cover her own. She almost yelped in shock but the laughter of the man beside her calmed her a bit.

"Princess Mavis" the captain called.

The princess turned to look at him. He really was a handsome specimen but she did not feel any attraction. Instead, she felt uneasy towards him.

Captain Sting took out the box he was holding.

Mavis shook in fear when she saw what type of box he was holding.

"I give you this ring" Sting opened the box. "as a symbol of our engagement, my dear princess. I hope that you'll accept my humble offering."

What choice does she have? It's not like there's another guy out there willing to give his heart to her. The only guys she had ever interacted with are her male friends (who are not single and are like older brothers to her), her brother, and her father.

"I accept, Captain" the princess, now a soon-to-be bride, reluctantly said.

With a final smirk, Sting slipped the ring onto the princess' finger. He took her hand and kissed it, not noticing the shudder the princess made.

King Makarov clapped proudly at the couple.

Laxus huffed in anger.

Mavis forced a smile. She will not defy her father and most especially her kingdom.

This is for the best. She knew it was.

After all, she was Heaven's beloved princess, the one who has to have a pure and kind soul.

 **Yes I know. Sting is a weird pair for our dear Mavis.**

 **Remember to Heart, Follow, and Review.**


End file.
